For Now
by Jehove
Summary: Snape visits Lily just before Voldemort comes after the Potters. SSLE One Shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N I have decided... To try and get an In Character more nasty Snape instead of my soppy ones... Sigh. Please comment!

* * *

The leaves crunched beneath the weight of the man as he hurried down the lane. Soft controlled breathing filled the stillness of the air, though it was an unmistakable pant.

Two hours ago…

'She will have to make a choice. Severus.' Dumbledore said. Snape did not move but his frown deepened even more.

'Make a choice? She doesn't have a choice. The dark lord will kill her.' He hissed. The street lamps were dimmed but it was enough to make out the sad sparkle within the old man's eyes. Then the rest was silence. Snape's eyes were fixed behind the old man in a sort of odd far away glance.

'This isn't about James nor the boy isn't it Severus?' Dumbledore remarked quietly. Something within Snape snapped as his eyes flashed at the headmaster. Those expressive eyes told tales of hate and guilt all for a fleeting second before the wave was subdued.

'It never is.' He spat. With a turn, he disappeared into the night in a flurry of robes not leaving time for the Dumbledore to answer him. The streetlights brightened as Dumbledore started down the road and into the darkness.

An impatient rapping sounded on the door. Lily stilled from within. Her head was spinning from the anxiety that she was experiencing. Fear? She knew what was coming. She was prepared. But she would never leave Harry or James.

Her wand pointed outwards as she approached the door that was nearly vibrating with the force of the pounding. Her breathing increased as she made it nearer.

'Open up!' a harsh voice commanded from the outside. She blinked. Shakily she undid the locks and the door swung open. A tall thin man strode in without wasting anytime. His eyes were haunted and his movements rigid almost as if there was some force within the house that restricted him.

'Severus?' confusion broke into Lily's voice. 'You?' she said not knowing what reflected within her voice.

'Get out of here.' He ordered grabbing her arm. He did not meet her eyes. Lily pulled back backing away from him. 'No.' she breathed. Snape spun around to face her. His eyes were blazing with fierce intensity.

'You fool, he'll kill you; he'll kill all of you.' He said harshly a wild desperation came up upon his features. Lily stared at him. 'No. It's too late.' She whispered. 'You don't understand get out of here.' He hissed at her.

'No, Severus you don't understand. He knows we are here.' Snape let out a sound of utter impatience. 'I understand better than you do. You have to get out of here, now.' He said menacingly even getting his wand out and pointing it at her. Lily stilled, her green eyes stared at him with hurt and confusion. 'Get out.' he said again with dead calm.

'Leave the boy.' Lily's eyes widened anger welled up within her. All that she had known, all that she had bottled, she released.

'No! What don't I understand? This is all about you isn't it?' she half shrieked. 'I know what you did. You told Voldemort about the prophecy didn't you? Is this some sort of self-redemption, Severus?' she glared at him.

'You stupid girl, I…' he started but Lily cut him off. 'What happened in school was the past. It's over Severus.' She said harshly. Snape did nothing but stare at her. Lily could see that he swallowed. His eyes were once again unfathomable. She softened. Whenever his eyes were unfathomable it was when he did not want her to see something. Was it guilt or pain? She came nearer to him.

'Please, Severus, stop it.' She said in an almost inaudible tone. 'Please.' He did not move but looked down on her.

'No. I cannot save the boy but I would not let you die because of him.' He said stonily reaching out for her again. His long white fingers clasped around her arm but he did not move. Lily pulled him back.

His head bowed a little. 'I made a mistake.' He said softly. Lily looked at him before reaching out towards him her hand brushing lightly at the side of his face. He had become much thinner over the past few months. His cheekbones stood out prominently. He flinched away from her.

'Severus.' She began but Snape had already recollected himself.

'Get out now.' He ordered.

'This is my choice. I choose to stay.' She said firmly. 'No one is parting me with Harry.' She took in a deep breath.

'Not even you.'

Snape's mouth thinned as she spoke the last few words. With sudden abruptness, he released her.

'Be it your funeral.' He hissed before turning towards the door.

'Severus.' Lily called as his hand reached for the doorknob. He turned around immediately in hope that perhaps, she would come to her senses. Perhaps. Then maybe, just maybe she would relieve him of this guilt. He killed her. He knew of that. She was good as dead once the dark lord finds her standing in his path to Harry Potter.

For a minute she said nothing. Her green eyes lowered for a second. With effort she forced them back up to meet his.

With an unmistakable shaky voice, her lips parted.

'I forgive you.'

That had never been enough. Those words would never be enough. But they had to do.

For now…

* * *

Please comment! thank you! 


End file.
